Worse Than Death
by Misty-Kid
Summary: When Dave is attacked, he struggles to return to normal life even with the help of his friends.
1. Selecting My Prey

TITLE: Worse Then Death  
  
AUTHOR: Misty Kid  
  
EMAIL: mistykid03@yahoo.com  
  
CATEGORY: Cast - main character DM  
  
RATING: 15  
  
SPOILERS: Occurs before Dave's departure  
  
ARCHIVE: Yes please  
  
DISCLAIMER: The people in this story don't belong to me they belong to NBC, and Warner Brothers, and all of the other people who own the rights to ER.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am new to this fan fiction thing so please be kind; any feedback would be very much appreciated. Also I would just like to add that I am Scottish so several spellings and terms may be different for any American etc readers.  
  
SUMMARY: When Dave is attacked, he struggles to return to normal life even with the help of his friends.  
  
Worse Than Death  
  
Part One  
  
It had been a slow night; most of the ER staff was bored having been left with only paper work to complete.  
  
"Hey Carter," Dave called as he tried to catch a piece of chocolate in his mouth but failed miserable "when are you on till?"  
  
"Seven. Why?" Carter replied knowing Dave was after something.  
  
"Well it's just I'm off at five and its two now."  
  
"NO! No way Dave I am not covering your shift."  
  
"Oh come on Carter its dead in here."  
  
"Yeah exactly, what if patients come in and you're not here? Dead is what you'll be!"  
  
"Oh please." Dave put on his cutest face and looked at Carter hopefully "Please!"  
  
"Sorry Dave no can do. If Weaver catches you she'll crucify you and me for letting you go."  
  
"But." Dave whined.  
  
"Dave no ifs, no buts. Just shut up and get back to work." John had become impatient; he had no desire to listen to Dave moaning.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Ok. Mr. Banks?" Dave called as he walked toward chairs still in the huff that Carter had refused to take his shift. "Mr. Banks?"  
  
"Yeah that's me." A tall well built man with a stern look about his face replied.  
  
"Come this way please," Dave started walking at a speedy pace toward curtain three, "so what seems to be the problem?" The man took a seat and Dave pulled the curtain around the bed to give them some privacy.  
  
"Well I've been feeling off for a couple of weeks, you know sluggish like I don't want to do anything. Then today I was at home I got up to go to the kitchen and the next thing I knew I was looking at the floor. I guess I must have passed out so I came here straight away."  
  
"Right, did you feel dizzy before your fall?"  
  
"Yeah but I thought I stood up too quickly."  
  
"Has it happened again?"  
  
"Nah. What do you think it is Doc?"  
  
"I don't know yet but you came to the right place to find out. I'm going to order some routine tests just to rule out the worst case scenarios. It might take a while so just hang tight, if you think you're going to pass out again press this buzzer and a nurse will come see you."  
  
"Right, thanks a lot Doc."  
  
Dave turned a walked toward admit to add his patient to the board, which is why he missed the sinister glance he got from Mr. Banks as stared at his back allowing his eyes to trail down his body.  
  
He already knew what he was going to do, he had selected his prey!  
  
He wanted 'Dr. Dave' and he always got what he wanted. 


	2. Playmate

Part Two  
  
"Hey Carter can I borrow you're keys to the drugs lockup? I would use my own but I've left them at home and brought my gym keys by accident."  
  
"Sure just make sure I get them back I can't come chasing after you every time I need them!"  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever you'll get them back don't worry I just need some Valium for my patient in exam one."  
  
"Hmmmm." Carter threw his keys across admit to the readily awaiting Dave - who caught them with ease using his abilities as a goalie.  
  
He forced the swing doors open with his back while trying to figure out what the hell all of Carters keys did. He recognised the drug lock up key, Carters jeep keys and two others which were similar in style so he guessed they were his house keys but there were still four or five others which intrigued Dave.  
  
Still musing over the mysterious keys he reached up and began to open the cupboard - he stopped suddenly as he heard a noise behind him. Turning to face the sound he saw Mr. Banks standing a few feet away clutching his arm where he had ripped out his IV.  
  
"Mr. Banks what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in curtain three, what have you done to you're arm? The IV was in to help you with your headache come on lets go back to bed?" Dave tried to be soothing but the annoyance was clear in his voice, he was in no mood for a difficult patient.  
  
"You never came back."  
  
"Yeah well I had other patients to attend to. Please sir come with me." Dave tried to move past Mr. Banks but his path was blocked by the mans burly figure.  
  
"You didn't come back. You said you'd look after me. Why did you lie?"  
  
"I didn't lie it's just like I said I have more than one patient at a time. Now if you come with me I promise you'll have my full attention." Dave was beginning to panic this guy was bigger than him and going to cause a problem.  
  
"No you won't you'll just put me in bed and then leave me again. I want you to stay. I want you to give me your FULL attention." He was now advancing rapidly on Dave his arms out stretched.  
  
Before Dave had a chance to yell out Mr. Banks had thrown him back against the drug lock up causing his skull to impact heavily with the corner. As he slumped to the floor the last thing Dave saw through blurry eyes was Mr. Banks towering figure reaching into the cabinet to retrieve a vile of............  
  
Dave fell unconscious unable to see what Mr. Banks had in store for him. "Oh dear," Mr. Bans knelt over Dave's body, "I never meant to hurt you Dr. Dave but I don't like liars. I'd been waiting hours for you to come back, when you didn't I thought I'd come and find you."  
  
Mr. Banks stood and shut the blinds that would have allowed the ER staff to see in, wanting to be alone with his new friend.  
  
He couldn't risk being disturbed, he had a lot planned for the next few hours maybe if he was lucky longer.  
  
Knowing someone would come looking for his playmate sooner or later he slipped a scalpel into his pocket. "Just in case Davey boy I told you I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it....but if your friends come looking I might be persuaded." His sinister, crooked smile returned as he pulled Dave's body from the corner and began to tie Dave's wrist to either side of the gurney. 


	3. Down to Business

Part Three  
  
"Come on Doc. That's it wake up. I want you to be awake for this." Mr. Banks shook Dave's shoulders making him groan in pain.  
  
"What....what do you want? Mr. Banks please the drugs cabinet is open take what you want and go...." Dave tailed off as he realised he couldn't move, struggling he felt the restraints dig into his wrists. He was bent over the bed, his arms above his head he could feel the blood running down the back of his head making a path down his back.  
  
"Please Dave call me Billy I want you to feel comfortable around me. You'll enjoy this more if were friends."  
  
"I'd be more comfortable if I wasn't tied up...Billy please you definitely have my attention now."  
  
"It's a shame it took this much for you to notice me. I noticed you straight away, when I was waiting I saw you and thought 'I hope he's my doctor' and you were but you could really do with improving your bedside manner. Leaving a patient alone for hours isn't what I call 'personal care' is it."  
  
"No. No Billy it isn't I sorry how about I fix you up now." Dave was desperately pulling at the restraints - he knew how they unbuckled from taking them off patients but it was impossible when you were in them. 'Duh Dave that's the point of restraints' Dave chastised himself for being so stupid but the fear of what was about to happen had taken over him.  
  
Billy walked round to the foot of the bed and sat down facing Dave the menacing smile made Dave's whole body shudder he just prayed that someone would come in before anything happened.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Alright Mrs. Jones I'm going to give you something for the pain and then Abby here will stitch you arm right up."  
  
"Thank you very much Dr. Carter."  
  
Carter signed off the chart and replaced at the end of the bed reaching into his pocket for his keys he remembered Dave borrowing them an hour or more before.  
  
"Damn," Carter muttered "Abby have you seen Malucci he still has my set of keys."  
  
"Dave, I saw him about an hour ago he went to get Valium for the lady in exam one."  
  
"Yeah I know he came after he left her to get the keys from me. Haven't you seen him since then?"  
  
"Come to think of it I haven't. Maybe he's on a break or something, try exam one first though Carter."  
  
"Thanks I will." Carter left quickly making his way toward exam one, popping his head round the door he called "Hey Malucci you said I'd get my keys back..." he was halted abruptly by sight of an irate patient.  
  
"Umm sorry I was looking for my colleague Dr. Malucci I was told he was in here."  
  
"Yes he was but he sauntered off an hour and half ago and hasn't returned. I'm in pain here and no one has been to see if I am alright."  
  
"I do apologise but Dr. Malucci appears to have pulled a Houdini on all of us." Carter retreated to safety before the woman had a chance to continue her tirade of abuse.  
  
'Maybe he is on a break' Carter mused to himself 'I'll give the drugs lock up a try before I ask around the last thing he needs is Weaver on his back for disappearing.' Carter smirked as he pushed open the swing doors but was shocked at the sight before him – Dave's back was to him and a man perched precariously on the edge of the bed gently stroking Dave's blood stained head.  
  
"What the....?" Carter said alerting Billy to his presence.  
  
"Shit... get out Doc...get out now or I'll cut you friend to shreds." Billy pulled the scalpel from his pocket and pointed it at Dave's throat.  
  
Carter saw the fear in Dave's eyes but slowly made his way back through the door not wanting to antagonise the man who had Dave hostage.  
  
Dave saw Carter leave panic rose within him 'Where is he going? He has to help me. Please, please Carter help me'.  
  
"CARTER HELP ME!" Was all Dave could scream before the door swung on its hinges for the final time. 


	4. Tormented

Part Four  
  
"Frank...Frank call the police NOW." Carter hollered above the buzz of the ER, his face pale and movements rushed.  
  
The others seeing Carters panic began to gather around admit, "Carter what's wrong?" Mark enquired worried by Carters terrified expression.  
  
"It's Dave some guy has him, he's tied up, he had a scalpel I went in he said he'd hurt him if I didn't leave and..."  
  
"Whoa Carter stop. Right deep breath now slowly explain what you saw."  
  
"Dave was tied to the gurney a guy, I don't know who, was standing over him he had a scalpel he told me to leave or he'd hurt Dave. Look I don't have time to explain just help Dave before he hurts him." The memories of Valentines Day flooded back to Carters mind – the fear in Dave's eyes, the flash of the metal, he wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"What are you going to do now? They know I'm here they'll have called the police you're caught. Just let me go I'll tell them you didn't hurt me that you just needed someone to talk to." Dave's voice wavered as he pleaded with his tormentor.  
  
"I'm going to do what I've had planned all along. It's just going to happen quicker than I thought." Billy stalked around his victim taking root directly behind Dave.  
  
Billy had moved out of Dave's line of vision but he could hear his heavy laboured breathing, then he heard a noise he had not been expecting. The noise of a zip being slowly pulled down....then it hit him hard Billy didn't want to talk and he didn't want drugs he wanted him.  
  
Dr. Dave tough guy of the ER was about to be raped.  
  
"Oh my God." Whispered Dave as Billy's trousers hit the linoleum floor with a soft thud. "Please. Please don't do this. Please I'll give you anything you want. Just don't do this please." Dave begged.  
  
"Shhh don't speak." Dave began to fight the restraints with all his energy as Billy approached, his wrists were bleeding now and he was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"NO. NO I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME. I WON'T. I WON'T." Dave was now screaming at the top of his voice and forcing his body off the gurney.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. Stop squirming. LIE STILL." Billy was agitated by Dave's refusal to comply too his demands.  
  
Outside the ER staff stood in a state of shock as they listened silently to their friends screams as he pleaded with his tormentor to stop.  
  
The noise was unlike any other they had ever heard, it chilled them to the bone.  
  
"GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE ANYONE!" Dave's screams were carried and amplified on the still night air. 


	5. Escape Route

Part Five  
  
"We have to do something." Carter screeched as he headed toward Dave's tortured screams.  
  
"No Carter don't, Carter wait for the police." Mark placed his arms around Carters waist to stop him proceeding any further.  
  
"We can't just stand here. We HAVE to help him." Carter pleaded with Mark as he struggled loose from his grasp.  
  
"Carter you said the guy had a scalpel if we go in we'll scare him and he might hurt Dave. You don't want that do you?" Mark explained patiently and softly to a confused Carter.  
  
"No. No I don't want that but we have to stop it Mark. Listen to him!"  
  
"I know Carter I can hear him but rushing in there will just make things worse. Wait for the police they're trained for these situations."  
  
********************************** "Stop squirming. STOP. STOP NOW!" Billy screamed in Dave's ear as he continued to thrash around desperately trying to escape his grasp.  
  
"Right enough I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." Billy approached the drugs lock up and pulled out the vile he had previously been clutching when Dave lost consciousness. Reaching for a syringe he slowly filled out an amount which Dave could tell, even from his angle, was far too much. As Billy rotated the vile between his long, pale fingers Dave caught a glimpse of the label....HALDOL.  
  
"NO. NO Billy listen to me PLEASE that's too much. It'll kill me. PLEASE." Dave begged hoping that Billy would realise his medical knowledge was somewhat inferior to Dave's and give up.  
  
"I just want to immobilise you. Is this the right stuff, how much should you get? I mean I want you to be awake but not struggling." Billy's question seemed so calm as if he was a worried parent asking Dave about their child's prescription.  
  
"About a quarter of the amount you have in there now. You only need a little." Dave didn't know why but the thought of being drugged helped him cope with the idea of being raped. Sleeping through out the whole ordeal unaware of what Billy was doing was a spark of light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit him – none of his colleagues would ever accept him or treat him the same again, no woman would want to go out with him and his strict catholic family would see him as dirty, tainted by the devil. He watched Billy squirt the Haldol out onto the floor. He made his decision instantly. He had found his escape route.  
  
"No Billy that's too little you need more than that or I'll still be able to struggle and I WILL STRUGGLE."  
  
Without questioning Dave's sudden change of attitude Billy filled up the syringe with a more Haldol then made his way back over to his position squarely behind Dave.  
  
His breathing began to get heavy as he advanced on Dave the anticipation of what was about to happen exciting him and getting him hard.  
  
Dave felt the first wave of pain rip though his body - it was like no pain he had ever felt before.  
  
Not like the thousands of punches he had received at the hands of his father or various boxing opponents.  
  
It felt like Billy was splitting him in half with each stroke another inch of his spine forced in two.  
  
"Please...the haldol...please...please..." his screams had become whispers as he desperately tried to struggle a little so Billy would administer the drug and end his suffering.  
  
Billy grunted heavily as he simultaneously thrust upward and stabbed Dave in the upper arm with the syringe he waited until the next stroke to inject.  
  
Dave shut his eyes tight and allowed the darkness to envelope him welcoming the painless black it brought with it.  
  
Welcoming the end of his torture  
  
Welcoming the end of his life. 


End file.
